farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Storage Cellar
The new storage cellar will allow you to store up to 500 items on your Farm once it is fully expanded. If you are level 16 or above, you will receive the following pop-up upon logging into FarmVille: Storage Cellar The new storage cellar will allow you to store up to 500 items on your Farm once it is fully expanded. If you are level 16 or above, you will receive the following pop-up upon logging into FarmVille: The Storage Cellar can be found in your Gift Box, or it can be purchased from the Market for 10,000 coins. To get started with this feature, open your gift box and place the Cellar on your farm. Once you have placed your Storage Cellar, click on “look inside” from the Cellar’s menu. From here, you can see your progress, how you compare to your friends and your overall storage inventory. To expand your Storage Cellar, you will need to collect shovels from your friends. Each Shovel that you collect will count as 1 storage space in your new Cellar. You can collect materials for your Cellar in three different ways: 1. From neighbors via the Free Gifts Menu Neighbors can send you the Shovels you need to expand your storage from the Free Gifts Page. Each gift sent from the Free Gifts Page will grant you two Shovels. When neighbors send you Shovels, it works exactly like any other free gift. After you accept the gift it will appear in your gift box. After clicking the "use" button under the gift it will automatically be added to your Storage Cellar. 2. Ask For More When viewing the interior of your Storage Cellar you will see an “Ask for Shovels” button, that when clicked will take you to the Friend Selector page where you can select friends to send Gift Requests to for Shovels. Each gift sent from your Neighbors will grant you two Shovels. 3. Completing with Farm Cash If at any time during your construction process you decide that you’d rather simply purchase the Shovels required for the Cellar, you can do so by clicking the “Buy Shovels” button from the Garage’s menu. You can purchase Shovels in packs of 10 for 5 Farm Cash. Using your Storage Cellar With the release of the Storage Cellar, we have increased the total storage capacity to 500. As all storage on your Farm is part of one shared inventory, if you already have items stored in other buildings, they will count towards the new 500 limit. (For example, if you already have 100 items stored on your Farm in existing Storage Buildings, you will only be able to store 400 additional items in the Cellar once it is fully expanded.) If you choose to not use the Storage Cellar, your Storage limit will still have increased to the new limit of 500. However, using the Storage Cellar will take up less room and provide more storage than using existing Storage Buildings. If you wish to transfer your items from your other Storage Buildings into the Cellar, you will first have to increase the capacity of the cellar to make room for the items. If you have enough room in your Cellar, you can simply delete your other Storage Buildings and the items will automatically be placed in your Cellar. However, you will not be able to delete a Storage Building if the number of items stored within is greater than the number of spaces you have available in your Storage Cellar. Redeeming Shovels for Items Shovels can be used for more than just increasing the capacity of your Cellar! As you collect Shovels, you will also gain “points”. As you gain points for trading in Shovels, you will be able to unlock new items. Clicking the “progress” tab in your Cellar’s information page will show you what items you can redeem with your points. As you collect points, each item you can unlock will be revealed as you collect the proper amount, and the "redeem" button will become available for each item. Clicking "Redeem" will award you the gift in return for the proper amount of points. Additional Information *Once placed on your Farm, the Storage Cellar cannot be sold or deleted. *The “Comparison” Button in the Cellar’s menu will show how many shovels you have collected in comparison to your friends. *You may only have one Storage Cellar on your farm at a time. *You cannot store Storage Buildings in your Storage Cellar. Category:Guides